End ?
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: John, Jade, Dave, dan Rose pulang. Mereka kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing setelah Sburb selesai. Tapi, hal ini justru mengganjal hati mereka. Ada yang hilang. Sesuatu telah mereka lupakan. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai Sburb. [Oneshoot/Disclaimer : Andrew Hussie/JohnJadeDaveRosefriendship:)/Read and review ? :D]


Halooo, saya _author_ baru di _fandom_ ini :D

Sebenernya udah lama suka _Homestuck_, tapi baru ada 'nyali' bikin FF nya sekarang :P

_Happy reading_ !

.

.

**End ?  
><strong>

.

.

Segalanya telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Garis besarnya.

John, Jade, Rose, dan Dave sudah kembali. Namun tanpa ingatan mengenai hal-hal yang telah mereka lakukan sebelum ini –bagaimana mereka mengikuti serangkaian kejadian di game Sburb.

John terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari kalau dia terbaring di halaman depan rumahnya, dan.. ia melihat ayahnya, berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Ayah !" John langsung bangkit berdiri dan memeluknya, "Ayah.. Aku senang kau kembali !"

_Hah ? Kembali ? _John kebingungan akan kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Kemudian John melepaskan pelukannya dan mulutnya mulai terbuka seolah mencari kata-kata tapi.. tidak ada yang keluar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa.

"..selamat ulangtahun, Nak.."

"Ulang..tahun ?" John merasakan denyutan hebat akan rasa sakit di kepalanya.._ah, ini tanggal 13 April 2009 ?_

"Terimakasih, Ayah," John mengenyampingkan rasa kebingungannya dan merasakan tangan ayahnya mulai mengusap-usap kepalanya.

_Kenapa ? Kenapa rasanya janggal ?_

"Ayah, aku rasa aku agak pusing, boleh aku kembali ke kamarku ?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, John melesat masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci diri di kamarnya.

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi.

_Sial ! Ada apa, sih ?_

John menggerutu dan mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

_Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kuingat ?!_

Matanya kemudian menerawang sekeliling kamarnya dan.. ia tertarik mendekati jendelanya yang terbuka.

John menyandarkan kedua tangannya dan menengok keluar jendela.

Apa, ya ? Rasanya ia sering melakukan ini berdua dengan orang lain..dulu.

John menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan angin menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut.

Harusnya ada seseorang disampingnya, John tidak biasanya menengok keluar jendela sendirian.

Harusnya ada seseorang disampingnya, yang selalu John paksa untuk 'menyaksikan' trik lelucon barunya.

Harusnya ada seseorang disampingnya.

Seseorang itu..

"..Vriska."

_Hah ?!_ John membelalakan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tadi..tadi aku memanggil siapa, ya ?" John bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan memasang ekspresi kebingungan yang tidak ketara, "..kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi linglung begini, ya ? Aku pasti bermimpi aneh sekali."

Ia beranjak ke arah laptopnya dan membuka aplikasi _pesterchum_.

.

_- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:04 -_

EB : Dave ! :B

GT : Heya, John. Selamat ulangtahun.

EB : Terimakasih !

EB : Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai ulangtahunku

EB : Kau tahu, kan ?

GT : Apa ?

GT : Mengenai sindrom anehmu yang phobia kue itu ?

EB : Bukan. Bukan !

EB : Aku merasa sangat-sangat.. linglung hari ini

EB : Seperti.. uhm, amnesia ?

GT : Sepertinya bukan kau saja, Sobat

GT : Jade baru saja memberitahuku hal yang sama

EB : Jade juga ?

EB : Wow. Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan Rose

EB : Kau sendiri bagaimana ?

GT : Mana kutahu ?

GT : Yang kurasakan hanya sakit kepala sejak aku terbangun di sofa sekitar pukul 3 kurang tadi

EB : Sepertinya kita sama

EB : Oiya, dalam mimpiku kalau aku ingat-ingat..ya, sedikit ada yang kuingat

EB : Aku bisa mengendalikan angin dalam mimpiku !

EB : Keren bukan ?

GT : Aku bermimpi aku mati dalam mimpiku

EB : Oh, Dave..

GT : Ya, lalu aku berubah menjadi..setengah burung ?

GT : Entahlah aku tidak bisa ingat

GT : Dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya, kepalaku semakin sakit

GT : Sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini dengan Rose atau Jade saja.

John menghela nafasnya dan mulai membuka percakapan baru dengan Rose.

.

_- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTerapist [TT] at 15:17 -_

TT : John ?

EB : Rose ! :B

TT : Baru saja Dave memberitahuku kalau kau mengalami mimpi buruk, John

TT : Kau tidak apa-apa ?

TT : Oiya, selamat ulangtahun

EB : Soal itu, kurasa tidak semuanya 'buruk'

TT : Maksudmu ?

EB : Mimpi yang aku alami, meskipun memang sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya, tapi kurasa itu bukan mimpi buruk

TT : Sama denganku

TT : Aku juga bermimpi, namun yang kuingat hanya samar-samar

TT : Kau tahu ? Aku merindukan mimpiku

EB : Kenapa ?

TT : Bukankah itu membuatmu penasaran ?

TT : Aku ingin ingat kembali

EB : Dave kebalikan darimu

EB : Ia mengeluh karena sakit kepala yang ia derita sejak terbangun tadi

TT : Kasihan dia

TT : Kuharap Dave baik-baik saja

TT : Kuharap kau juga, John

EB : Bagaimana dengan Jade ? Kau sudah bicara dengannya ?

TT : Sudah

TT : Tapi ia berkata kalau ia tidak ingin bicara dengan siapa-siapa sekarang ini

TT : Kurasa ia sedang sedih

EB : Oh, Jade

EB : Kurasa aku harus bicara dengannya

TT : Ide bagus

EB : Oiya Rose

EB : Apa kau pikir ini benar-benar kebetulan ?

EB : Aku, Dave, Jade, dan kau bermimpi lalu mimpi itu seperti ZAAAPP menghilang begitu saja saat kita terbangun

EB : Oiya dan aku bermimpi bisa mengendalikan angin, keren bukan ? Dave bilang kalau ia bermimpi menjadi setengah burung ! Kalau kau, Rose ?

TT : Aku ?

TT : Aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang..entahlah, mungkin aku sayang

TT : Satu-satunya yang kuingat tentangnya adalah ia sangat modis

TT : Itu saja

TT : Aku tidak terlalu ingat tentang diriku sendiri

EB : Oh baiklah

EB : Aku bicara dulu dengan Jade

EB : Aku ingin mengetahui ia bermimpi apa

TT : Mungkin ini bukan 'kebetulan' John

EB : Maksudmu ?

TT : Mungkin kita memang mengalami sesuatu, namun kita lupa

TT : Tapi sebaiknya tidak kau pikirkan

EB : Oke :B

John menundukan kepala dan mendengus, "Kebetulan ? Atau bukan kebetulan, ya ? Kenapa mimpi ini seolah-olah berantai ?" Gumamnya.

Ia baru saja akan menghubungi _pesterchum_ milik Jade ketika gadis itu menghubunginya duluan.

.

_-gardenGnostic[GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:28 –_

GG : John

EB : Jade ! :B

EB : Baru saja aku ingin bicara denganmu

EB : Meskipun kau berkata pada Rose kalau kau tidak ingin bicara dengan siapa-siapa sekarang ini

EB : Kau baik-baik saja ?

GG : Kau juga bermimpi, John ?

EB : Oh, soal itu

EB : Akan kuberitahu mimpiku kalau kau memberitahu mimpimu terlebih dahulu

GG : Aku bermimpi menjadi penyihir

GG : Dan aku bertemu..cucuku

GG : Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti

EB : Cucumu ?

EB : Uh..keren

EB : Aku bermimpi bisa mengendalikan angin !

EB : Keren bukan ?

GG : Yah, ini konyol

GG : Tapi aku seolah..deja vu, kau mengerti maksudku ?

GG : Aku merasa ini bukan mimpi

EB : Kita berempat merasa begitu, Jade

EB : Mungkin memang lebih baik begini

GG : Kau bilang lebih baik untuk tidak ingat ?

EB : Ya, Jade

EB : Mungkin memang ada hal yang sebaiknya kita tidak ingat

EB : Seingin apapun kita mengingatnya

GG : John

GG : Ah, sudahlah, aku memang sedang ingin sendiri

GG : Bye !

EB : Baiklah, Jade

EB : Bye !

John menutup laptopnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memandangi langit-langit.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat warna pelangi dengan lambang-lambang zodiak.

_Apa hubungannya semua itu ?_

John mengerutkan dahinya dan melepas kacamatanya.

Perasaan bingung ini tidak membawanya ke jalan jawaban, semuanya jalan buntu.

Setelah sekian lama merenung dan merenung.

Hanya satu hal yang 100% ia ingat di dalam mimpinya.

Bukan. Ini bukan mengenai seseorang yang ia bicarakan saat menengok keluar jendela.

Tapi..

_._

_._

Karkat menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi putar di depannya terdapat monitor-monitor yang menunjukan John, Jade, Rose, dan Dave.

"Syukurlah mereka benar-benar lupa..," gumamnya. Terdapat nada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Tapi, memang beginilah seharusnya.."

BEEP !

Mata Karkat langsung membelalak ketika melihat tulisan yang terpampang pada monitor lainnya.

_-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carsinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:37 –_

EB : Hei Karkat ! :B

.

.

The End

.

.

Entahlah, mungkin ini akhirnya.

Soalnya kalau mereka lupa 100%, rasanya gimana gitu.. *sedih*

Jadi akhirnya, aku bikin John ingat tentang Karkat aja, deh

Jangan Vriska /nak

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam FF ini, maaaf sekali

_Thanks for reading_ ! 3


End file.
